


Birthday Boy

by pumpkinpeasy



Series: Wee!Sammy Wincest [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Fic, Bad Sex, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut Sam, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual Underage Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean is 26, Dean is technically a pedophile, Dean's Jacket, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Feeding, I Don't Even Know, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pedophilia, Rimming, Sam In Panties, Sam is 12, Sam's Birthday, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean, Underage Sex, VERY UNDERAGE, Wincest - Freeform, because Sammy's 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpeasy/pseuds/pumpkinpeasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's twelfth birthday is coming in a few days, and he and Dean get busy. Literally fluff, smut, CRACK, underage sex, and I don't even know how this became a birthday fic.</p><p>A few short-ish chapters, almost entirely smut. This is VERY underage: Sam is 11-12, Dean is 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO I know that this is bizarre and I don't even know, okay, so don't ask.
> 
> This is the hiatus. I blame this all entirely on that. It's a product of lack of sleep and anxiety for the new SPN episodes.  
> I'm so sorry. *cries for 1000 minutes*

“Dean…” Sammy whispered. His voice breached Dean’s mind in the middle of the night.  
  
Dean was lying beside him in bed, formerly sleeping sound, before his baby boy started prodding at his shoulder. Sam had also turned on the lamp, it seemed. He repeated Dean’s name a couple more times, as he tried shaking him awake, whining incoherently about something. Whatever time it was, it was definitely too early to wake up, and if it was too early for Dean, then Sammy certainly needed more sleep. He just stirred, tucking his boy to his chest and kissing his forehead, before settling back down.  
  
“Dean…” Sam whispered again. Dean just groaned. He apparently decided to keep going, since Dean wouldn’t talk. “De, I can’t sleep anyway, so… D’you think we could make love?”  
  
Dean quivered to think of that. His baby boy was just on the shy side of twelve years old, and he was gorgeous. His little body was slender and pale, softened by the thinning layer of baby fat. His messy chocolate tresses were perfect to knot his fingers in, as he’s taking him from behind. What he’d give to see those cheeks flush and those hazel eyes go wide, just as he hits his good spot. And here was wee Sammy, offering it up to him, just sprawled out on the bed like it was a silver platter.  
  
He swallowed hard, yawning again. Sammy was still lying against him, his barely-clothed body so warm and inviting.  
  
“C’mon, Dean, it’s been a long time.” Sammy tried, his lips pouting.  
  
“Sammy, I’m tired, sweetheart…”  
  
Sam’s eyes were suddenly bigger and more innocent than he’d ever seen them. He knew his baby boy was doing this on purpose, making his eyes wide and wet, sparkling with what could easily be mistaken for rejection. Sammy’s hand was resting right atop his heart. Even if Dean were to fall for Sam’s tricks, it wouldn’t be the most amazing sex, seeing as he was still half-asleep.  
  
“Okay… Okay, kiddo.” he yawned sleepily, and Sam’s whole face lit up. “But you gotta... tell me if it hurts.”  
  
“Okay.” Sam promised, eagerly pushing back the covers and spreading his legs. “You’re not too sleepy, right?”  
  
“Right.” Dean said, even though it was an outright lie. He simply snaked his hand between the mattress and the boxspring, grabbed the lube from under there and turned back to Sam, who was now laying on his side. “You want it from the side?”  
  
Sam nodded, humming his agreement. Dean squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, tugging down the back of Sammy’s blue undies. His cute little butt was warm and soft, just like the rest of him. Dean gently pushed a finger between those tender cheeks, quickly finding Sam’s pucker and tracing around the tight, tiny starburst. He whimpered as Dean slowly pushed one finger past the ring of taut muscle, the man doing his best to be gentle.  
  
“Hush, baby. ‘s okay.” he whispered, kissing Sam’s shoulder.  
  
“Mmm… I know.”  
  
Sammy’s back arched as Dean wiggled his finger knuckles-deep into him, his hole probably burning a bit. Ever since that first time that Dean had made love to him, Sam had been hungrier and hornier than ever, and that was saying a lot. Feeding an eleven-year-old’s hormonal, sexual antics had created a little monster. And it didn’t help that he knew Dean’s weaknesses.  
  
He knew how to cuddle up with Dean to give him that inevitable, awkward boner, how to rub him in his sleep to help him wake up with morning wood. His come had to go somewhere, and Sam refused to let Dean’s come go to waste. Dean blew Sammy more often than they actually had sex, just finding his happy place in sucking that small, 5-inch erection, all thin and pink, sliding so good in his mouth. Just like his fingers were sliding inside Sammy.  
  
Dean carefully added a second finger, slathered with lube, pushing it in alongside the first. The boy moaned, long and deep, clawing at his pillow. Dean was gently fingerfucking his hole, scissoring at the perfect times to make his baby whimper.  
  
“Dean, stop, you’re… you’re gonna make me come!” he protested, writhing as Dean padded at his prostate, and hell if it wasn’t the cutest, hottest thing he’d ever fucking heard.  
  
Dean’s cock throbbed hungrily, just wanting to take that cute little ass and spear it onto his hard, fattened dick. With his free hand, he released himself from his underwear, and stroked it a few times to take the edge off. He slowly worked him open, before slipping his fingers out and starting to grease up his cock.  
  
“Dean… I-I have to come…” Sam whined, glancing over his shoulder with big, lust-blown eyes.  
  
“I know, baby boy.” he said, then sidling up to Sammy and rubbing the leaking, pink head of his dick against the boy’s hole. “You like that, sweetie?”  
  
“Dean, please!”  
  
He gently took hold of Sam’s hip, and started pushing in. It wasn’t too difficult, but he was just so fucking tight it was unbelievable. Dean groaned, taking him inch by beautiful inch, watching his hole expand around his cock. Sam gasped something about his cock moving. His baby boy was quivering, outright trembling by the time he was fully seated in his ass.  
  
Then, Sam’s back arched, and he grunted painfully, murmuring something. His ass clenched tight, little hands fisting in the sheets. “No, no… Oh, _no.”_

“What’s wrong?” Dean whispered.  
  
“I… I think I peed myself a little.” Sam mewled, but by the sudden relaxation in his voice, that was probably not the case. He let his head fall onto the pillow as Dean peeked forward, tugging open Sam’s undies and looking inside. Indeed, there was a large amount of glutinous, milky fluid, that was Sammy’s come. His little cock was hardly visible, through the globs of semi-sticky whiteness making a mess in his underwear.  
  
“Sammy, you didn’t pee.” he mumbled, and Sam looked down. He heard his breath stuttered, seeing what he’d done.  
  
“Ohh… so that was good.” Sam giggled, slurring a bit, Dean feeling the quakes shiver through his cock. Then, Sammy stilled, as though something important had occurred to him, just now. “Will you still make love with me?”  
  
“You sure you’re not too sleepy, now?” he asked, and Sam shook his head, smiling. God, that smile…  
  
He started with slow, tiny fucks, just rutting against Sammy. The pressure around his dick was amazing, but he knew it was probably close to hurting Sam. He wasn’t bragging or anything, but a fat, nearly nine-inch cock could hurt someone. Dean felt his heart thrumming, his cock twitching in approval of this movement, and started making longer, deeper strokes. Sammy moaned, so fucked-out and blissed that he probably couldn’t feel much down there.  
  
His cock jabbed at Sam’s prostate, nearly making him squeal as Dean gently fucked his boy. Sammy was gasping quietly as he was repeatedly speared on Dean’s dick, exclaiming his arousal with a litany of mewls and pushing back on his big cock.  
  
“Good boy, Sammy.” he said breathlessly, feeling that familiar, hot hardness in his gut, never stopping his hips from punching forward. “Such a good boy… God, gorgeous.”  
  
_“De…”_

“Shh, shh…” he murmured, burying his face into Sam’s small shoulder.  Then, Sammy clenched hard as Dean started rubbing his tender, soft cock through his soiled undies. “Oh, that’s the stuff. C’mon, Sammy…”  
  
The slick slapside of skin was all they could hear for a while, atop the moans and sighs, muffled grunts, as Dean kept fucking his baby boy. His little, slender body, jiggling with each strong thrust of his dick, whining about how good Dean was. Soon, Dean had nearly started fucking him stomach-down, grunting with every rut.  
  
“Ah, De!” Sam cried out softly, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. _“Ah - ah - ah,_ Dean!”

Dean was panting, his balls slapping against Sammy’s ass, till he felt it. The orgasm consumed him, forcing him to moan, bucking his hips as he came. Dean spurted his hot, milky come inside his baby, filling him up so good. Sam moaned as he felt Dean’s cock spurting inside him, leaving them both panting and sated as Dean finished.  
  
He breathed in, breathed out, holding his baby boy in his arms as he came down from his high. Dean swallowed dryly, tenderly sliding out of Sammy and pulling the boy’s undies back up, before he snuggled him from behind. Sam wriggled, laughing as Dean gave him frantic, little behind-the-ear kisses.  
  
He yawned, then smiled into Sam’s hair. “Mmm… My beautiful boy, Sammy.”


	2. Dean's Leather

Sammy looked in the mirror as he turned around. Dean’s jacket was far too big for him, leaving Sam practically swimming in the extra folds of soft brown leather. But it felt so good, so warm, and it smelled like Dean. It had the same, earthy, woodsy scent, that also smelled fresh and like what Sam loved.  
  
He tugged playfully at the leather, the edge of the jacket nearly reaching his knees. But Sam wasn’t that small, anymore. He was nearly 5’4”, now, and that made him happy. It pleased him that he could wear Dean’s jacket without it being too heavy, or dragging on the floor. He loved the clothes he had, sure, especially the pairs of lacy panties Dean got him a while back. But his own clothes didn’t have the same feeling of belonging.  
  
He swayed slightly in front of the mirror, watching the jacket twist with his movements. The pair of pink panties he was wearing, right now, were slowly getting a bit chubby in the middle. Maybe it was Dean’s smell, or the feeling of wearing his clothes, but Sammy was swelling.  
  
Glancing at the window, Dean’s car was nowhere in sight, at least not yet. Sam tugged down the front of his panties, to let out his hard, leaking erection. The foreskin had drawn back, showing his wet, pink head. Sam shuddered and took himself in-hand, watching in the mirror. Part of him felt dirty for this, but he shook one sleeve so that it covered his hand, and he wrapped it around his dick.   
  
It almost felt like Dean...   
  
He started fucking his hand, like he’d seen in those videos. Sammy’s little hips pushed forward, sliding into the folds of leather, over and over. It was really quite entertaining, on top of feeling good; He watched the pretty pink head of his own cock pop out from the fold of leather, then slip back inside, then back out again. Sam licked his lips.  
  
Feeling more comfortable, he started letting out his whimpers.  
  
“Oh… oh, fuck, yeah.” Sammy murmured, glancing around again to make sure no-one would hear him. “Ugh, oh, right there.”  
  
Just like the noises Dean made. He started jacking himself in earnest, watching his arm shake in the sleeve as he fucked his fist. His full balls were aching, and he just wanted to come. “Ohh… God, De.”  
  
Soon, Sammy no longer had the self-control to simply fuck his hand. He could only jack himself off using the sleeve of the jacket, wrapped around his hand. He was panting, able to let out the noises he never could, when he was trying to relieve himself in the bathroom, or when he was in bed. He was caught off-guard by the sudden noise of an approaching engine outside.  
  
“Oh, God.” he snapped. No, no, it couldn’t be over, yet.  
  
He started jacking harder, hand squeezing and sliding faster, as he heard the Impala driving up the street. That engine was unmistakable. He gasped, feeling that deep, hot pooling sensation in his tummy.  
  
“C’mon, c’mon…” he hissed, glancing at the window. He saw the midnight-black car pulling up to the driveway.   
  
He was almost there. Almost, just a little more…   
  
With a grunt and a sudden blast of ecstasy, he stumbled backwards and spurted thick ropes of his sticky whiteness all over the mirror. It ripped through his little body, making him throw his head back in a groan of accomplishment, his milky come spilling from his little cock. When he finished, he realised that his own fresh come was sliding down the glass as he was clinging to the mirror, and that the Impala’s door was opening and shutting.  
  
He panicked, shucking Dean’s jacket and tossing it onto the couch, where it had been, tucking himself back into his panties. Sammy grabbed his blue and white tee, pulling it on, and throwing himself into the sofa.  
  
“Hey, Sammy?” came Dean’s voice, with the opening of the front door. “Sam, you seen my duffel bag? And my jacket?”  
  
“Uh, here!” he called, grabbing both items from the couch and running over to Dean. He handed him his jacket, watching him slide it on with a grin, as he raked his gaze over Sammy’s body.  
  
“Like your panties, kiddo?” he asked, giving him a little smirk.  
  
“I _love_ them.” Sam said with a smile.

“Thank you, baby.” Dean purred, leaning down and smooching Sam’s forehead, as he slung his duffel over his shoulder. Sam nodded, kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth.  
  
Afterward, Dean left, thankfully not noticing the tacky white residue on the mirror before Sam did.  
  



	3. The Family that Showers Together

“Sammy, you ready?” Dean called.  
  
Sam quickly peeled off his shirt, the last remaining article of clothing, and tossed it into his pile. Then, Sammy was just as naked as he was. The water was already spraying down from the showerhead in sheets, splashing against tile wall. Dean smirked and bent over exaggeratedly to turn the hot water a little higher, also making sure Sam got a great view of his ass. He knew Sam always got squirmy when he saw it, and in the good way. Dean felt a breeze down below, before he straightened up.  
  
“Hey, De, can you wash my hair?” Sammy asked.  
  
“As soon as we get in.” Dean chuckled, and he tested the water. “Alright.”  
  
He climbed into the shower, Sammy following him soon after. The water was nice and warm, perfect for them both as they slid the curtain shut. Sam was still a third of his size at most, as far as weight went. The top of his head just barely passed Dean’s nipple. He took the plastic comb from the side of the shower and started wetting his hair, soaking those beautiful brown locks, before he began running a comb through them.  
  
 _“Ouch.”_

“Sorry, Sam.”  
  
Sammy was a little busy, however. He had started tracing the outline of Dean’s chiseled chest, a curious fingertip running over velvety-soft flesh, as he had his hair combed clean of knots. Sam made a quiet, pleased noise as Dean scratched lightly at his scalp, just as he was fingering Dean’s nipple. Soap was soon added into the mix, sudsy bubbles popping and sliding down their bodies. Sam smiled up at him, wrapping his arms around Dean, just as he was cleaning out the shampoo from Sammy’s hair.  
  
“Mmm. I love you, Dean.” he said.  
  
Dean smiled, holding Sam’s head to his chest. “I know, sweetheart. Love you, too.”  
  
Sam kissed his chest, his small, soft mouth smooching the soapy skin like it was something to live for. He kissed him again, and again, more kisses hungrily pressed to Dean’s chest, as he washed out the shampoo. Dean moaned, feeling Sammy’s hand move low, and start cupping his balls. He rolled them, squeezed, holding the weight in his small hands, just giving Dean another reason to sigh.  
  
“Mmh, oh, Sammy… You shouldn’t be able to do this to me.” he said, and it was true. Whether or not Sammy cared, was unknown to him. “Baby, I love you.”  
  
Sam hummed his agreement, sliding downward, like the bubbles. His bright hazel eyes stared up at Dean, pupils blown large since he’d seen Dean bend over. He knelt before Dean in the shower, taking his cock in-hand and holding it. Sammy licked at the fat, pink head, making Dean slap the tile wall in outright exclamation. He felt Sam wrap his lips around it, pushing forward and letting Dean sink into the hot wetness of his mouth. He was agape at Sammy’s petite mouth stretched around his thick, leaking cock, though he couldn’t take much. He’d only gone down about four inches, before he had to massage the rest with his hands.  
  
“Sammy, _God.”_ Dean just couldn’t contain himself.  
  
Sammy started bobbing his head up and down his fat shaft, bottom teeth just barely scraping at his throbbing undervein. He looked down, and saw Sam’s full cock practically standing up on its own; neglected, as Sammy took care of him. His mouth was pure, unvarnished bliss, soft and hot, tight in all the right places, as if Sammy’s mouth was made for Dean. He gagged hard, Dean’s cock jutting against the back of his throat, but he made do and kept going.  
  
“Dammit, Sammy…” he groaned, letting his head tip back and eyes flutter shut.  
  
Dean took the conditioner in-hand and squirted some into his palm, then reaching down and resuming the washing of his hair, as promised. He urged Sam to close his eyes, lest soap slide into them and interrupt this amazing blowjob. Sammy knew to hollow his cheeks, and he dragged back up to the fat head, lapping at the slit. It felt so good, just the constant tension, balanced with Sam’s outstanding practise.  
  
“I love you.” Sammy hummed around his cock, the vibrations making Dean shudder hard.   
  
He arched forward, trying to keep from fucking little Sammy’s mouth, but it was so, so hard not to… He was doing his very best, after all, as Dean was conditioning his hair and washing it out. He held a hand protectively over Sam’s brow, keeping any suds from slipping into his eyes. Sammy sucked hard, working the lower half of Dean’s dick with fervent hands, the rock-hard phallus held in his mouth as much as he could. Sam’s lips quickly turned an irritated pink, then began reddening as he went on.  
  
The kid was damn insatiable. His pretty eyes slid shut, his beautiful head still bobbing up and down the shaft, Dean washing away the remnants of the conditioner. Dean was shaking, by now, the hot water spraying down upon them as they continued, Dean scratching Sammy’s scalp and meanwhile Sam was devoted to his cock.  
  
“Sammy…”  
  
Sam hummed delightedly. His little fist was still wrapped around his dick, jerking Dean off with a passion, bringing him closer to the edge. His baby, his baby boy, was just so fucking perfect in every way, he couldn’t think. Sam’s free hand slid up Dean’s side, holding his hip as a brace, when he started picking up the speed.  
  
Dean’s mind almost fogged over, with how good it was. Just seeing little Sammy on the floor of the shower, kneeling and sucking him off like he meant it. He started bucking his hips with the movement, Sam moaning hard around his dick as Dean fucked his mouth, lessening the tension on his neck. Dean’s cock throbbed, a hard pressure building at the base of his spine, hotness seeping through his pelvis.  
  
“Fuck, Sammy… You’re so hot. So-- fuckin’-- hot, baby boy.” he ground out, both of them working in the dirtiest synergy that they could have been a part of. Sammy’s gorgeous blue-green eyes stared up at Dean, but it was Sam holding his big, beautiful cock with both hands that did him in.  
  
“Oh, God, _Sammy!”_  
  
He was letting out a deep, raw groan and suddenly pouring his release down Sammy’s throat. He stumbled in the wet shower, clinging to the wall for dear life as an orgasm rattled his very bones, body quivering through a string of spasms and a thick gush into Sam’s waiting mouth. The boy sucked him through his climax, his aftershocks, but never swallowed.  
  
“Sammy…” he murmured, breath hitching as he sloppily regained his balance.  
  
He saw Sam, completely still, eyes scrunched shut as he came. Completely untouched, he spurted and spilled into the shower, his own squirts of whiteness hitting the tiles with the release of his orgasm. Sammy slowly pulled back, let off Dean’s cock with a wet pop, holding the thick, softening dick in his hands. Dean was breathless, as Sam opened up and showed him the mouthful of milky, syrupy come. He simply couldn’t speak. Then, Sammy closed his lips and swallowed in one long gulp.  
  
“Taste good?” Dean chided, reaching forward and turning off the water.  
  
Sammy licked his come-coated lips. “Good.”  
  
Dean mused, showers together weren’t made for getting clean… In fact, they were made for getting very, very dirty.  
  



	4. Birthday Love Plugs

Sam was doing his best to be good, on one of his most awaited days of the year. He sat still on the couch, waiting for Dean to be done with his surprise, so he could turn around. He was always so sweet to Sammy, his little Sammy, who he called his baby boy. Sam knew he wanted him to stay young and innocent forever, but he was twelve years old, now, and those days were limited.  
  
Still, there were times when he gave Sam adult things. Sammy loved doing adult things with Dean, he really did. It always ended in pleasure and release, sweet kisses and Dean cuddling him, rocking him to sleep. But right now, it was more a matter of not coming in his pants.  
  
Dean had given him an extra birthday surprise, which was a small pink butt-plug. It felt nice, at first; the sweet friction inside, the feeling of being filled, but not enough. After nearly an hour, however, Sam had accidentally discovered that little magic button again, the head of the plug rubbing against it and giving him an embarrassing boner. It tented his rainbow panties, but he wasn’t allowed to touch himself until Dean was finished with his birthday surprise. So, Sammy sat perched awkwardly on the sofa, his shorts removed, with a thick wood sitting between his thighs.  
  
“De, is it ready?” he whined.  
  
“Almost, sugar.” Dean assuaged. Still, Sam just wanted to start petting himself, finish the job that had been started an hour ago.  
  
He stared down into his lap, looking at his little chub. There was an obvious bulge in his lap, wrinkling the rainbow panties, the vague outline of his cock very visible through the semi-transparent lace. His hole still ached, the boy trying so hard not to clench around his new toy. He instead attempted to focus on the sounds of what Dean was doing.  
  
Something with a knife. He was scraping through what had to be food of some kind, humming quietly to himself. Then, Dean appeared around the corner of the couch, holding a couple of things for Sammy. He placed down a cupcake and a glass of milk on the coffee table, kneeling before Sam.  
  
“Haven’t come yet, right sugar?”  
  
“Nope.” he replied, shaking his head. “What’s that?”  
  
“It’s for you, Sammy.” Dean chuckled, picking up the cupcake. “C’mere. Let me feed you.”  
  
Sam leaned forward, Dean bringing the cake to his mouth, watching him take a bite and smear some pink icing on his nose, in the process. Dean kissed it off, licking his lips, then raised the cake for him again. Dean kept feeding him, smiling and kissing away any stray icing, raking his eyes hungrily over Sammy’s form. His toes curled in the soft white socks he’d kept on, trembling with anticipation as Dean slowly fed him the cupcake. On the last bite, a gob of pink icing landed on his shirt, and Dean was quick to the rescue. He nibbled it off, then smooching Sammy right on the lips.  
  
“Dean, aren’t you hungry?” he asked softly, trying to ignore the fact that Dean had almost nibbled on his nipple.  
  
He saw Dean’s eyes go dark, his beautiful emerald greens boring into Sammy. “Not for cupcakes, sweetheart. Not for cupcakes.”  
  
He kissed Sammy’s rosy cheeks, the boy chuckling and squirming as Dean’s scruff tickled his face, his plush lips giving him kisses all over. He cupped Dean’s face, feeling the sandpapery hair on his palms before bringing him in for a kiss. A real kiss. It wasn’t a smooch or a playful peck on the cheek; it was a real, honest-to-God, kiss. Dean’s tongue licked at Sammy’s lips, and it took him a moment to understand what he wanted, but then he opened his mouth and let him in. The man was so beautiful, and so strong, and his body was so perfect, he loved Dean’s kisses.  
  
Dean grunted softly into Sam’s mouth, Sammy suckling on his plush bottom lip. He gently parted the kiss with Sam, who saw Dean’s cheeks flushed and ears red.  
  
“Here-- Baby, you want a drink?” he offered, holding the glass of warm milk to his lips. “Just like when you were a baby.”  
  
Sammy smiled, still sitting stiffly and trying to not fuck down onto the toy. He hadn’t forgotten for a moment that he had that love plug in his butt. Sam leaned forward, Dean tipping back the cup so that his baby boy could drink. Sammy held it with both hands as Dean angled the cup, feeling like a baby drinking from a bottle. His Adam’s apple bobbed delightedly, with each mouthful of the warm milk sliding down his throat.  
  
Dean pulled back the cup for a moment. “Is it good?”  
  
Sam nodded, and Dean smiled. “You’ve gotta drink it all, baby. Can’t let the chocolate sit on your teeth.”  
  
Sammy smiled and kept drinking his milk, and when the cup was empty, Dean set it aside with a grin. He sidled up to Sammy, sitting on his knees in front of the couch, as he put his hands on Sam’s sides. He felt Dean squeeze slightly, nuzzling into his neck and pressing kisses there. He suddenly felt like he might wet himself, if Dean kept touching him that way.  
  
“Mmm… So happy for you, Sammy. You’re growing up, into a beautiful boy.” he whispered, breath hot on Sam’s ear. Sammy squirmed when Dean palmed his solid, wet hardness through his panties. “Let’s see how you’re doing, huh?”  
  
Dean peeled back the lacy rainbow panties, Sam’s cock springing out in a full-blown erection, red and throbbing. Sammy felt a trickle of fluid dribbling down his thin shaft, hardly as developed as Dean’s.  
  
“Doing great, baby.”  
  
“Dean…” Sam whimpered, just aching to touch himself and jack off, even if it be in Dean’s face. “Dean, please let me come.”  
  
“No… We’re saving it, remember? We’re going to the store to buy you some things, and then we’ll come home, and you can come all you want.” Dean said, and it sounded genuine. “Pinky promise.”  
  
Sam wrapped his little finger around Dean’s, shaking it in an expression of goodwill. So they would save him for later. He couldn’t come whenever he wanted, however much, for however long. It was all a part of growing up, right?


	5. Playthings

“Okay, sweetie. We’re at the mall.” Dean announced, after having watched his baby boy in the backseat for a while.  
  
Sam had been squirming and keeping his legs shut, trying so hard to be good and faithful on his promise. Dean respected and admired the fidelity of a twelve-year-old, for being so sustaining. Sammy climbed out of the Impala, following Dean, who took his hand in his, and led him to the mall.  
  
It was big and intimidating, all sorts of places for his precious, beautiful, very desirable Sammy to get lost in, but Dean would keep a close eye. Sam was trying to control his walking as he was led by Dean, little butt undoubtedly clenching around his new toy; or his love-plug, as Dean called it. They made their way into the mall, which was huge and busy, crowded with people, and packed to the brim with various items for sale. Dean’s possessiveness got the better of him, and he lifted Sammy into his arms, lest someone try to steal this perfect example of jailbait.  
  
“I’m gonna carry you to the toys, okay?” he asked, Sam purring heatedly in his ear as Dean walked them to the toy section.  
  
Sammy wasn’t that heavy, but he wasn’t as light as he used to be. He’d grown considerably, more growth spurts on their way for sure. But Dean didn’t just love Sammy when he was small and vulnerable; he would love him big and tall, which is where it seemed he was headed, at this rate.  
  
Dean passed several vendors at their tables, food carts, and various other things that may have been of interest to Sammy, but not so much as the toys. Sam did love his toys, even as a growing boy. Dean carried him lovingly to the toys, and watched Sammy’s face glow.  
  
“You can have five.” he proposed, knowing Sam’s tastes by now. “Pick five toys, baby.”  
  
“Look!” Sam said, suddenly sounding eight years younger. He was pointing to a cute, fluffy teddy bear on the top shelf. Dean smiled and tugged it down, handing it to Sam, who immediately cuddled it and held it close.  
  
“Pick four.” he said. Sammy pointed to a ladybug plush, then a soft little sheep, a dragon, and finally a stuffed cartoonish monkey. Dean held the monkey toy up for himself and Sammy to see, hearing his baby boy giggle so happily.  
  
“See? Perfect. A monkey for my monkey.” he teased, kissing Sam on his small nose. “Okay. Sweet-stuff, we’re gonna buy these, get something to eat, and go home, mmkay?”  
  
Sam nodded, but there was a challenge before him. “I know, Sam. Think you can hold it?”  
  
Sam nodded again, and they headed to the food court.  
  
  
They sat down at a vacant table, Dean rather tempted to spoon-feed Sam his mac and cheese, since he wasn’t doing a remarkable job on his own. Dean just chewed on a chicken strip, and watched his baby boy, making sure nobody was getting any funny ideas. Sammy spooned a mouthful of mac and cheese past his lips, chewing with chipmunk-cheeks for a while.  
  
Dean wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready for his little baby to grow past him, taller and bigger, strong and secure. A selfish part of him wanted to cradle his Sammy forever, to keep him safe and in his arms, but he knew that it was self-centered and unreasonable. He’d still love Sam, no matter his age or his size, but it seemed he was six years old just a month ago. Now, he was twelve, and soon to become a teenager, a young man. Dean hoped that maybe Sam would cuddle his youth closer for just a little while longer, maybe hold his childhood toys beside him for a few nights more.  
  
“Dean, this is a great birthday.” he said, smiling.  
  
“I’m happy you think so.” Dean replied, petting his shoulder. He thumbed over the collar of Sammy’s shirt thoughtfully. “You’re doing okay?”  
  
“Dean, quit it.” he chuckled, “I’m fine.”  
  
Dean smirked, tracing his chicken strip through ketchup. “And… do I need to tell you what you need to be prepared for, when we get home?”  
  
Sam swallowed hard, breath hitching delightfully. Sammy’s little birdy chest heaved a few times, eyes wide in contemplation as he thought about it. Dean winked at him, and it visibly made him weak. Sam tucked a lock of brown hair behind his ear, before going back to eating, but now with a blush and a tiny smile on his lips.  
  
He was insanely proud of his boy, for wearing the plug through their whole outing. After they were done, Dean paid for the new toys, and escorted his baby boy to the Impala. Today had been a good day, for both himself and Sammy, but even though the day was over, the night was just beginning. Sam had no idea what he was in for, but Dean most certainly did. Kisses, cuddles, a million “I love you’s”, and a nightlong fuck atop a bed of new stuffed toys.  
  
He had some things he wanted to try with Sam, and he’d been saving them for a special occasion. Hell if this wasn’t a good excuse.


	6. Birthday Boy Sammy

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…” Dean was singing horribly, carrying him princess-style through the front door.  
  
His stuffed toys were in his arms, Sam giggling as Dean nuzzled and kissed his neck. Sam was as happy as could be, heart thrumming and body alight in joy like a string of firecrackers. He smooched Dean’s nose, smiling as he was carried into their bedroom.  
  
“Happy birthday, little Sammy…” he continued, placing Sam down on the bed. “Happy birthday to you.”  
  
Dean leaned down and cupped his face, kissing him all over again, covering his face in pecks and smooches. Dean was chuckling, too, his scruff still a little scratchy on Sam’s face, but he’d learned to love it. He parted their kiss, looking right into Sammy’s bright eyes with devilish green ones.  
  
“And many more.”  
  
Sam couldn’t help but smile, feeling his dimples popping out he was so happy. Dean had celebrated his birthday so big, he was simply ecstatic. Dean raised a hand, telling him to wait on the bed, as he went into the bathroom. Sammy was squirming on the bed, surrounded by his new toys, but he still had Dean’s love-plug inside. Nonetheless, Dean was digging around in the bathroom for something hidden.  
  
“I have one more gift for you, pumpkin.” he said, pulling something down from on top of the medicine cabinet; a place Sam could never reach.  
  
“What is it?” Sammy asked, sitting bolt upright.  
  
Dean held up a little dress, pretty in puffy purple, soft fabric, it looked perfect. His eyes went wide, seeing the pink ribbons and how truly cute it was. He was already imagining himself wearing it. Sammy’s mouth went slack, and he suddenly didn’t care about the plug. He just saw the dress.  
  
“You wanna wear it, kiddo?” Dean asked, and he got an immediate, enthusiastic nod. “C’mere.”  
  
Sammy leapt from the bed and ran over to him. He did as he was asked to, which was strip off all his clothes, but leave the pink plug inside. Sam, now naked and goosebumpy, raised his arms to slide into the soft, amazing dress. Dean’s face was in awe, and though Sam felt a little draft up the hind-end, it was gorgeous. Sammy flung his arms around his middle, and Dean lifted him up with ease.  
  
“Mm.” he moaned, smooching Sam right on the lips. “Who’s my beautiful baby boy?”  
  
“I am.” Sam giggled, kissing Dean’s cheek over and over. “Thank you so much!”  
  
Dean just purred into his ear, like a cat. That was alright; he knew what he meant. Sammy wriggled in his grip, and Dean threw him onto the big, soft bed, his little body landing with a thud atop his toys. Dean was tearing away his own clothes, leaving Sam to only lie back and eagerly spread himself. Once again, Sammy had laid himself out on a silver platter, and he knew what it did to Dean. His thighs trembled to think of it. He heard his belt buckle jangling, then his shoes being kicked away, and then he was bare of clothes.  
  
“Dean, please…” Sam mewled. Dean gently turned him over, and spread his legs. “But… Dean, I want it the other way.”  
  
“I’m not gonna fuck you yet, Sammy.” Dean promised, taking ahold of the little pink plug. “Just gonna make you wet.”  
  
Sammy clutched his soft sheep, mouth open as Dean gently eased out the plug for the first time. It slid away and left him with an empty feeling inside, but he was distracted by the arms of the monkey wrapped around his wee cock. Sam’s dress ruffled, as he got onto all fours, then dropped and let his shoulders rest against the mattress, his ass up doggy-style.  
  
He knew Dean liked it the doggy way, and he did, too. Then he heard, “Sammy…”  
  
“Dean?”  
  
Without an answer, Sammy felt him nuzzling at his butt, nose-deep in his crack. He gasped as Dean licked a long stripe up his hole, then dipped his tongue inside. It felt amazing; like nothing before it, it was breathtaking. Dean lavished his little hole with his tongue, mouthing at his tight boy-pussy, and laving his wetness in all the right places. He pulled apart Sammy’ small, round cheeks just a bit, before delving back in there and moaning hard, eating Sam’s pucker. He was clutching the stuffed sheep so hard he might leave indentations in the toy. Dean was smooching and licking, making out with his hole, slowly enjoying him.  
  
“Dean…” he whined, pushing back on his tongue. “Please… Please, more.”  
  
Dean moaned softly, and he started increasing. His tongue wiggled deeper, his lips kissing Sammy’s stretched rim, opening that ring of muscle with his tongue. He felt a hot breath that tickled the tiny hairs up his crack, Sam just bewildered with excitement. This was the most amazing birthday of them all.  
  
“You like that, Sammy, hm? ...Yeah, want more?” Dean teased, eating slow and graciously. Sam’s body was shaking, his cock heavy and hanging low, ready to burst.  
  
For a while longer, his perfect tongue kept licking Sammy open, wiggling into his hole, then back out to tease the rim. Only after a while, did he stop. Dean drew back, his loving tongue gone from his hole, leaving Sam to look over his shoulder with sad, lustful eyes.  
  
“C’mere…” Dean purred, turning Sam back over.  
  
“Dean, please… More.” Sammy whimpered, but Dean just smiled and shook his head.  
  
“More later. Fuck now.” he said, and Sam understood.  
  
Sammy laid back atop his stuffed toys, legs open and there for Dean’s enjoyment. Dean snatched up the bottle of lube from the nightstand, drizzling some onto his big, blood-fattened cock. He heard Dean slicking it up, jacking himself a few times, then sidling up to the wide vee of his legs. For a moment, Dean looked almost dazzled.  
  
“Jesus, Sammy… You’re so pretty, baby.” he breathed finally, hiking Sammy’s slender legs over his arms, lining himself up with his baby’s hole.  
  
“Dean, please… Make me come, please.” he was practically begging to be fucked, after a whole day of deprivation, he was begging.  
  
Dean pushed the head in, past the ring of muscle, Sam’s eyes fluttering shut, mouth left agape. His Dean was pushing inside, spearing him on his big, beautiful dick, bending him further in half just to get a kiss. Sam couldn’t help but moan into his mouth, letting Dean steal him in a long, deep kiss with the same tongue that had worked him open.  
  
He keened hard, Dean easing every last inch of his cock inside him. He felt so full; so much fuller than he had with the butt plug. He felt even more full than the other night, when Dean had made love to him on his side. This was perfect, and so much better. He was right; Sammy was a big boy, and he could handle this. He loved the thickness and the weight of Dean’s dick resting inside him.  
  
“Please move-- please, Dean, just…” he tried, but Dean shut him off with another kiss.  
  
He started slow, as always, with long and deep strokes of his cock, in and out. His long, leaking dick filled him up to the extent of his being, Sammy left to clutch helplessly at his toys, his dress, the bedsheets-- Anything, as Dean sped up.  
  
“You’re so gorgeous… My baby boy Sammy.” he repeated, breathing hard into his mouth. “You’re growing up, baby.”  
  
He threw his arms around Dean out of desperation, lifting his legs higher and giving him full access. Dean fucked him so good, he couldn’t think. And he didn’t care if people thought this was wrong; all he cared about was riding Dean’s dick, every night. Getting so much cock stuffed in him that he cried tears of ecstasy, like right now. Dean huffed heavily onto his face, his hot breath nice on his skin.  
  
“Sammy…”  
  
_“Dean.”_  
  
“Gosh, you’re… _ohh--”_ Dean tried to say, but he didn’t hear.

All he felt was Dean’s cock driving in and out, his own little cock throbbing, his legs jiggling as Dean kept rutting into him. His smaller body jostled on the bed with each strong, frantic thrust, eyes scrunching shut, panting and flushed as he was taken right then and there.  
  
If the slapside of skin was their music, the panting and moans were their orchestra. Sammy’s little innocent body was thumping back down onto the mattress with every hard stroke, every rough punch of Dean’s hips, his nails clawing up Dean’s shoulders as he fucked out his baby boy. Sam’s balls ached with the need to empty, his dick twitching against his skirt, the purple ruffles of his dress bouncing as Dean made love. His hair was mussed, skin sweating, dress damp. All he heard was the loud slicking noise of Dean’s rutting, his strong, beautiful thrusts that pushed Sammy to the edge.  
  
He felt it; the deep, coiling sensation in his tummy.  
  
“Sam, I love you--” Dean gasped, his speed quickening again, balls slapping against Sammy’s ass, hips pulsing tirelessly as he was jostled and jerked up and down the bed.  
  
“Ah- Dean!” he cried out, _“Dean!”_

Sammy gasped loud, lungs constricting and heart stopping. His vision whited out, and suddenly he was clamping down hard around Dean, writhing as he gushed himself all over his dress. He spurted and shot thick streaks of come across his belly, even hitting his chin with the force of his stream. Sam squirmed hard, squirting almost endlessly, till his own white come painted his heaving chest and his purple dress.  
  
He collapsed onto the bed, wide-eyed and spent, as Dean fucked him once, twice, then a third time and bucked his hips as he came. Sam moaned as he felt the spill of Dean’s come filling up his hole, spurting and coming in thick strands deep inside his boy. He cursed under his breath, hips stuttering.  
  
Dean slipped out and tumbled to the side, landing beside Sammy on the bed. It was moments before Sam blacked out, but the last thing he remembered before that was Dean kissing his forehead, and whispering, “Goodnight, Sam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats, you just finished possibly the most inappropriate fic ever. *sighs* it's 3:41am where I am, and I am ashamed to say that I am wide awake. i hope that you enjoyed this, or if not you can go ahead and tell me.


End file.
